youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
The Light
The Light is a council comprised of seven self-proclaimed enlightened members.In the Light's first appearance, in the episode "Fireworks", seven screens could be clearly seen arranged in a circle. Greg Weisman has also confirmed that there are seven members of the group (source). Nine screens could be seen in the episode "Drop-Zone", although these may have included some members of the Light appearing more than once. Initially, when communicating with their agents or each other, they often appeared on separate screens obscured by bright white light. History Early history The group was founded by Vandal Savage to counteract the Justice League's role in preserving society's "calcified status quo". In his view, the League inhibited mankind by protecting it from disaster, crime, and tragedy—factors needed for humanity to evolve. To counteract this, the Light created or co-opted networks of operatives, placed key individuals in key positions, and explored the boundaries of all new technology. Genetic engineering, biochemical engineering, robotics, nano-robotics, techno-sorcery, and all conceivable methods of mind control were all explored by the Light in its quest to accelerate human evolution. A resurgent Earth "taking its rightful place at the center of the cosmos" appears to be the Light's ultimate goal. Weisman, Greg (2011-12-09). Question #13759. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-24. 2010 The Light have masterminded several key events, including: * The capture of Speedy, and deploying a clone as a sleeper agent to infiltrate the Justice League. * Creating genomorphs at Cadmus, including Match and Superboy. * Staging four simultaneous attacks by ice-themed villains, and arranging to bring all of them to Belle Reve, with the intention of using their combined abilities to break all the prisoners out. * The League of Shadows' assassination of CEO Selena Gonzalez. * Kobra's takeover of Santa Prisca, and the synthesis of Kobra-Venom; * The League of Shadows' kidnapping of Dr. Serling Roquette and subsequent use of the Fog to steal information from STAR Labs and Wayne Tech. * Klarion's attempt to steal the Helmet of Fate. * The retrieval of an echinoderm from Poseidonis, and after it was moved to the surface world, its theft from STAR Labs. * Psimon's study of an extraterrestrial Sphere in Bialya and later his attempt to kidnap and hypnotize Superboy; * Lex Luthor and Ra's al Ghul's ploy to reunite North and South Rhelasia as a single country with LexCorp as a major investor, essentially placing the country under the control of the Light; * Breaking Riddler out of Belle Reve Penitentiary, and allowing Hugo Strange to become warden; * The Brain's experimentation on Kobra-Venom using animals in northern India as test subjects; * The Injustice League's appearance and global attack, used partially to test Kobra-Venom-enhanced plants and partially as a means to misdirect the heroes away from the Light's true members so that they could continue to operate in secret; * Delaying an essential operation on Queen Perdita (the reigning monarch of Vlatava) with the use of five snow fortresses covering the continental United States, as well as deploying Vandal Savage to delay Kid Flash, as a favor to Count Vertigo and as a means to get Vlatava under the Light's control through him; * Putting the entire Justice League under their mind control. * Raiding Cadmus to secure Match and Speedy. 2011-2015 * Ousting Ocean-Master after he was disgraced. * Forming an alliance with the Kroloteans. * Facilitating the murder of scientist and previous Blue Beetle, Ted Kord. 2016 * The Light and their new Partner tricked the Kroloteans to Malina Island, where they would build a new space ship. When time came, the Partner blew the island up, with the Kroloteans trapped on it. * After the incident, Black Manta was officially inducted to replace Ocean-Master. * Abducting humans for their Partner. * The destruction of an Earth-Mars communication satellite, in part as a test of loyalty for Aqualad. *Sportsmaster has been replaced with Deathstroke. Members There are seven members of the Light, who are designated by codenames from L-1 to L-7. * L-1 is Vandal Savage.Vandal Savage revealed that he was a member of the Light in "Revelation". Vandal is voiced by Miguel Ferrer, who was credited as playing L-1 in the episode "Fireworks". * L-2 is Ra's al Ghul.Ra's al Ghul revealed that he was a member of the Light in "Targets". Ra's is voiced by Oded Fehr, who was credited as playing L-2 in the episode "Infiltrator". * L-3 is Lex Luthor.Ra's al Ghul revealed that Lex Luthor was a member of the Light in "Targets". Lex is voiced by Mark Rolston, who was credited as playing L-3 in the episode "Fireworks". * L-4 is Queen Bee.It was revealed that Queen Bee was a member of the Light in "Revelation". Queen Bee is voiced by Marina Sirtis, who was credited as playing L-4 in the episode "Bereft". * L-6 is the Brain.It was revealed that the Brain was a member of the Light in "Revelation". The Brain's silhouette matches that of the character credited as L-6 in "Drop-Zone", and the Brain also shares L-6's strong French accent. * L-7 is Klarion.It was revealed that Klarion was a member of the Light in "Revelation". His designation is inferred as all other designations can be identified (see other notes on this page). * Black Manta: Originally an agent of Ocean-Master, took his seat after the latter's ousting and after succeeding in getting rid of the Kroloteans. Former members * L-5 was Ocean-Master.It was revealed that Ocean-Master was a member of the Light in "Revelation". Ocean-Master's silhouette matches that of the character, credited as L-5, to whom Black Manta reported in "Downtime". Allies * The Partner: A competitor of the Kroloteans in the market of conquering the Earth. After betraying the Kroloteans the Light formed an alliance with him. Former allies * The Kroloteans: The Light had formed an alliance with the Kroloteans some time between 2011 and 2016. The Light assisted in supplying the Kroloteans with whatever materials they needed but later betrayed them to form an alliance with their competitor. Operatives Note: This list includes only individuals that have been confirmed to have communicated with the Light directly, whether this occurred on-screen or was confirmed through dialogue. * Abra Kadabra * Bane * Blackbriar Thorn * Blockbuster * Captain Cold * Cult of the Kobra ** KobraIn "Drop-Zone", while delivering the package of Kobra-Venom to Sportsmaster, Kobra says "our friends will not be disappointed". The "friends" he refers to are the Light. ** Mammoth ** Shimmer * Devastation * Felix Faust * Hugo Strange * Icicle Sr. * Icicle Jr. * At least some members of the Injustice League ** Atomic Skull ** Black Adam ** Count Vertigo ** Joker ** Poison Ivy ** Ultra-Humanite ** Wotan * Jim Harper * Kaldur'ahm * Killer Frost * League of Shadows ** Black Spider ** Hook ** Professor Ojo ** Sensei * Mister Freeze * Monsieur Mallah * Professor Ivo * Psimon * Riddler * Sportsmaster * The Terror Twins ** Tommy Terror ** Tuppence Terror * Tigress * Wizard Former operatives * Project Cadmus * Cheshire * The Justice League * Mr. Tawny * Red Arrow * T.O. Morrow * Wolf Appearances Notes References }} Category:A to Z Category:Featured articles Category:Groups *